El increíble harem de Naruto Namikaze
by Kachorro
Summary: Después de días de preparación y planeación constante, un joven héroe con un gran sueño buscara la manera de convertirse el la envidia de los demás hombres a su alrededor, usando su arma secreta lograra sus cometidos, el es Naruto Uzumaki y sera el próximo... ¡REY DEL HAREM!. Advertencia este fanfic contiene Yuri, GenerBender y Contenido Explicito.


Hola a todos y bienvenidos a un nuevo Fanfiction, se que hace poco saque una historia pero este tiene una razón especial de ser sacado el día de hoy- Menciono Kachorro con una sonrisa mientras Gardevoir y Applejack se juntan a el al igual que las Crussaders con su nueva miembro del grupo Kirlia -.

 _Este fic esta dedicada a una amiga muy especial que nos a estado acompañando y aconsejando un par de veces, pues este pequeño holgazán la mayor parte del tiempo rolea con ella-_ Explicó Gardevoir con una sonrisa -.

 **Lo que no entiendo es por que tanto empeño en…-** En ese momento Kachorro le tapa la boca con mucha pena -.

Este, olvidemos esto nosotros solo queremos decir- Dijo Kachorro mientras las chicas se paraban a su lado y se abrazaban a sus brazos mientras las niñas sonreían -.

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS LADY RED VAMPIRE! -Gritaron en grupo los presentes -.

 _Oh mejor dicho, como Kachorrito te llama -_ Mencionó esta picándole las costillas al sonriente y avergonzado chico-

Feliz cumpleaños Date-chan, espero que disfrutes esta historia basada en uno de tus gustos en especifico, también quiero aclarar que la idea salio de una buena película H llamada: Honoo no Haramase Doukyuusei- Comento Kachorro sonriendo -Niñas, adelante- Dijo el chico para que las pequeñas… -.

 _ **¡Aquí vamos!-**_ Gritaron mandando el fanfiction a publicar -.

Prologo…

Cuenta una leyenda que en algún lugar secreto en la aldea de Konoha, se reunían todas las kunoichis de la aldea, estas hermosas mujeres en estos momentos descansaban en unas aguas termales que fueron descubiertas hace mucho tiempo en sus días de juventud. Este lugar lo usaban muy seguido para reunirse como en los viejos tipos y para relajarse después de sus días de misiones o duros días como amas de casa.

En ese lugar se encontraban mujeres como Kushina Namikaze y Mikoto Uchiha, esposas del fallecido Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, Isae Uchiha la hija mayor de Mikoto. También se encontraban en las aguas Tsume Inuzuka y Hana Inuzuka miembros del clan Inuzuka, Yugao Uzuki de la división Anbu, Anko Mitarashi y Kurenai Yuhi, ambos Jōnin, Yoshino Nara y Lisara Yamanaka, kunoichi retiradas y dedicadas al hogar, por ultimo tenemos a Tsunade Senju y su asistente y amiga Shizune. Todas y cada una de estas mujeres disfrutaban de las aguas sin preocupación alguna de ser descubiertas debido a que el sitio era invisible para todo el mundo en Konoha, todos menos una persona que logró infiltrarse sin que lo descubra. El infiltrado se arrastraba de forma lenta y silenciosa hasta llegar a unos arbustos para así ver el más grande espectáculo de toda su joven vida.

\- "¡Alucinantes… esto es mucho mejor de lo que he soñado en toda mi vida!" –Pensaba el infiltrado observando con detalles los cuerpos desnudos y mojados de las mujeres- "Todas esas bellezas, tal como vinieron al mundo… ¡y soy el único hombre en Konoha… no, en todo el mundo que puede verlas así! ¡Naruto Namikaze, eres todo un genio!" –En efecto, el infiltrado era nadie más que Naruto Namikaze de 14 años que logro lo que su padrino nunca pudo, encontrar las aguas termales secretas- "Meses de largo trabajo y por fin logre llegar al paraíso. Fue una brillante idea poner un sello las ropas de Mikoto-Kaa-san y Kushina-Kaa-san, ahora puedo verlas en toda su maravilla" –Siguió pensando el rubio entusiasmado de ver a sus dos sexys madres desnudas que conversaban de algo divertido- "Pero lo mejor de todo, es que también están presentes las demás kunoichis de la aldea" –Ahora su atención se enfocó en las demás mujeres que se relajaban en agua. Pero mientras más seguía observando a las mujeres, algo en su interior comenzó a inquietarlo, como si necesitaba algo más que tan solo verlas desnudas- "¿Que me está pasando? ¿Por qué me siento tan molesto? ¿Es que no me conformo con ver esos grandes pechos?" –Ante esa revelación, el rubio comenzó a apretar los puños fuertemente- "No… necesito más que solo verlas, yo quiero algo más que solo ver a mis madres, a Isae Nee-chan y a todas sus amigas desnudas" –En eso momento Naruto recordó a su padre y la relación que tuvo con sus madres para luego sonreír de forma triunfal- "Claro, como no lo he pensado antes. Tou-san fue todo un rompecorazones en su época, logrando conquistar a cualquier mujer con tan solo mirarla a los ojos. Así fue como se casó con Mikoto-Kaa-san y Kushina-Kaa-san" –De pronto una gran idea llego a la cabeza del Namikaze, una idea que hasta el mismo Jiraiya mataría por tener- "Muy bien, voy a hacerlo… conquistare a mis madres ya Nee-chan para que sean mis novias, o mejor aún, ¡Superare a Tou-san creando mi propio Harem como en los libros de Jiraiya-sensei y hare a todas ellas mis mujeres!" -Penso Naruto de forma triunfal -

Y así es como empezó el plan de Naruto Namikaze, el cual sería conquistar a las más bellas kunoichis de la aldea junto con sus madres y en convertirse en el símbolo mundial de los hombres por tener el más grande e increíble Harem de la historia.

Fin del prologo…

Es un tranquilo día en la aldea de Konoha, y como cualquier día todos sus habitantes se preparan para comenzarlo haciendo sus obligaciones asignadas, siendo adultos se encargaban del hogar o de atender negocios mientras los niños iban a la academia shinobi.

En estos momentos nos encontramos en la casa de la familia Namikaze, una casa espaciosa y decoración humilde y con muchas fotos en las paredes, al igual que algunas pinturas y con muebles en la sala, esta casa es lo suficientemente grande como para albergar al menos 6 personas en ella.

Ahora mismo podemos ver a una hermosa mujer de piel clara y cabello azul oscuro y lacio, unos ojos oscuros. Su vestimenta consta de una camisa de color purpura que resaltaba su busto copa CC bordeando al D, una falda roja que enmarcaba sus caderas y un delantal de color amarillo claro que definia muy bien su pequeña cintura.

\- Seguro que dentro de unos minutos esos dos vendrán buscando comida, quizás Naruto-kun sea mi hijo, pero en los hábitos alimenticios y la actitud parece una copia de Kushina-chan- Mencionó divertida esta continuado con su cocina, cuando unas manos le abrazaron por la espalda y se posaron sobre sus pechos- ¿Ya despertaste?- Preguntó divertida sintiendo unos labios en su cuello, mientras aquellas manos le amasaban ambos pechos-

\- Hmm te levantaste muy temprano, me dejaste muy solita… Eres mala Miko-chan -Se quejo una hermosa pelirroja haciendo un puchero. Su cabello era lacio y llegaba a la altura de sus pantorrillas, en ese momento la mujer llevaba un camisa de color azul que dejaba libre su hombro derecho y apenas cubría su trasero. La figura de aquella mujer era envidiable, quizás no tenia tanto pecho como Mikoto, pero su trasero y piernas, parecían una obra de arte-

\- Alguien tiene que ser la mujer en la casa Kushi-chan -Comentó divertida Mikoto, mientras continuaba con el desayuno que preparaba en ese momento para su familia-

\- ¿Que es lo que quieres decir Miko-chan? -Preguntó Kushina haciéndola voltearse- Es acaso, que soy tan ruda que ahora me vez como ¿El hombre de la casa?- Preguntó Kushina divertida mientras Mikoto se sonrojaba-

\- Yo, yo no eh dicho tal cosa Kushi-chan -Negó Mikoto apenada por las palabras de la pelirroja-

\- Eso fue lo que me estas dando a entender mi linda Miko-chan -Dijo Kushina acorralando a Mikoto mientras esta se ponía nerviosa, en ese momento Kushina rodeo la cintura de Mikoto con sus manos para levantarla y subirla al fregadero-

\- Kushi-chan, espera -Dijo Mikoto cuando sintió la mano de la pelirroja metiéndole entrando por debajo de su falda- Es… Espera, te… tengo que… mis deberes -Mencionaba completamente excitada la mujer de cabellos negros al sentir aquella mano asaltándole y sin darle oportunidad de seguir hablando Kushina le beso con pasión haciendo que Mikoto comenzara a responder a aquel beso, pero una voz les hizo separarse y romper aquel momento-

\- No me molesta que mi Oka-sama tenga gustos especiales por sus parejas Kushina-sama, pero les pediré de favor que no hagan ese tipo de cosas aquí, Naruto-kun podría aparecerse y mirarles -Mencionó una voz femenina la cual pertenecía a una hermosa chica de cabellos negros atados en una coleta que legaba a su media espalda, tenia unos ojos negros con unas ojeras muy marcadas, parecía tener unos 20 quizás 22 años de edad, sus ropas constaban de una camisa azul sin mangas que enmarcaba su pecho copa D, mientras lleva una falda corta a la altura de sus muslos junto a unas calcetas negras y largas -.

\- I-I- Isae-chan - Mencionó muy nerviosa Mikoto bajándose del fregadero mientras se arreglaba sus ropas con un gran sonrojo en su rostro mientras Kushina reía algo apenada-

\- Lo siento Isae-chan, es que… tu madre me vuelve loca y me es difícil controlarme ¡Dattebane! -Respondió con su tic nervioso la pelirroja mientras Isae suspiraba ya que siempre le tocaba cachar a sus madres en el mero acto de la lujuria-

\- Se los vuelvo a pedir, sus relaciones amorosas en su habitación por favor -Pidió la hermosa joven como si fuera la verdadera adulta de la casa-

\- Hai… -Respondió Mikoto- ¿Quieres desayunar? -Preguntó para ver a la chica asentir y tomar asiento en espera de que su madre le atendiera al igual que Kushina-

\- Por cierto, supe que Iruka te invito a salir -Dijo Kushina con una sonrisa mientras la joven Uchiha se ponía seria-

\- Lo hizo, pero le dije que no tengo tiempo para citas ya que me encuentro ocupada ayudando a Otouto con su entrenamiento y mis misiones anbu -Explicó la joven Uchiha mirando a Kushina la cual resoplo con fastidio-

\- Isae-chan, eres muy aburrida, si tomas esa actitud tan poco social solo lograras que los chicos se alejen de ti -Comento Kushina queriendo hacer recapacitar a Isae-

\- Lo siento Kushina-sama pero no estoy interesada en tener una relación ahora que me encuentro en mi mejor forma -Dijo la joven recibiendo su platillo de comida el cual constaba de un huevo estrellado, un tazón de arroz y un poco de carne-

\- Buenos días -Saludo una voz que sonaba con cansancio. Esta pertenecia a Naruto Namikaze, un chico rubio muy erizado y de ojos azules, según sus madres era la imagen de su difunto esposo Minato Namikaze. El chico es de piel bronceada, en sus mejillas hay unas marcas parecidas a bigotes y sus ropas constan de una camiseta de tirantes blanca y unos shorts azules. El chico comenzó a darles un beso en las mejillas a Mikoto, Kushina y al final a su hermana mayor que sonrió al verlo a su lado-

\- Buenos días cariño, en unos minutos te pongo tu desayuno -Mencionó Mikoto con una sonrisa- Oye Naru-chan, se acerca tu cumpleaños y… me preguntaba ¿Cuantos amiguitos invitaras? -Preguntó curiosa Mikoto mirando a su hijo-

\- Ninguno -Respondió Naruto sorprendiendo a su familia- La verdad prefiero festejarlo con ustedes, no me gusta reunirme con los demás por que… Shikamaru es muy aburrido y solo se queja, Choji se comió el pastel entero hace dos años, Kiba es un idiota que solo busca el momento para espiarlas -Esto lo dijo con muchos celos y de forma territorial- Neji es un presumido, Lee es muy escandaloso, Shino muy callado y Sai… pues, me da miedo ya que siempre me dice pene pequeño -Mencionó Naruto mirado a su familia-

\- Cariño nadie es perfecto, pero bueno quizás no quieras invitarlos a ellos, pero, que hay de las chicas, Ino-chan últimamente viene mucho de visita y nos ayuda con el jardín, Sakurita es una niña muy responsable y dedicada quizás puedas aprender un poco de ella, Hina-chan cuando me la topó, me pregunta por tu salud quizás ella podría ser una futura prospecta a novia de mi lindo bebé- Mencionó Mikoto agarrándole la mejilla a Naruto el cual se sentía incomodo por eso- y pues… desde que te compre aquella espada, Tenten insiste en querer luchar contra ti -Explicó Mikoto con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca-

\- Numero uno, Ino es una pervertida una vez la encontré espiándome mientras me duchaba, incluso se ofreció descaradamente a lavarme la espalda -Dijo Naruto con la mirada entrecerrada- Dos, ¨Sakurita¨ tiene un temperamento de los mil demonios, la eh estado evitando por que se enoja muy fácil cuando no quiero salir con ella- Mencionó el rubio con un nervio palpitante en la frente por la tercera -Tres… Hinata, es una acosadora, siempre que voy por la aldea me esta siguiendo y se esconde detrás de las cosas para que no la vea -Naruto suspiro por la ultima- Cuatro, Tenten es mas irritante que Lee, si no es Hinata quien me acosa, es Tenten que quiere cambiarme la espada que me regalaste, siempre aparece gritando ¨NARUTO NAMIKAZE PREPÁRATE PARA PERDER¨ o ¨NARUTO PELEA CONMIGO¨ -Explicaba Naruto- Además, la ultima vez ella dijo que… no solo quería aquella espada, también… quería mi tanto- Mencionó Naruto llevándose las manos a su entrepierna como auto reflejo haciendo que las mujeres en el comedor miraran curiosas la vida de su hijo/hermano menor-

\- Tranquilo Naruto-kun, si quieres puedo asignarte unos anbus para que arresten a Hyuga y Yamanaka cuando estén de acosadoras -Mencionó Isae queriendo ayudar a su hermanito-

\- Por mi parte hablare con Sakurita, no me gusta nada que tenga un temperamento explosivo contra mi bebé -Explicó Kushina cruzándose de brazos-

\- Y yo hablare con los padres de Tenten y su obsesión por las armas -Explicó Mikoto sentándose con su familia-

\- Por favor no hagan eso, solo harán que esas chicas sean mas insistentes -Dijo Naruto conociendo muy bien a esas cuatro-

\- Bueno dejémonos de temas incomodos y todos a comer y Naru-chan, invita a quien tu quieras a tu cumpleaños no tengo problema con ello -Mencionó Mikoto para unir sus manos- Ahora todos a comer -Ordenó la matriarca Uchiha con una sonrisa-

\- ¡ITADAKIMASU! -Exclamaron los miembros de la familia para comenzar a comer-

Momentos mas tarde Naruto se había retirado a entrenar con su padrino, tenían cosas muy importantes que hacer como desarrollar la invocación propia de su alumno, pues encontrar un contrato era fácil, pero… Conseguir una invocación propia que se adapte a sus cualidaes, eso seria mucho mejor. Mientras tanto sus madres y su hermana se encontraban en las termales descansando con las demás chicas de su grupo, fue cuando estas las miraron algo preocupadas.

\- ¿Ocurre algo Mikoto? -Preguntó una hermosa mujer cabellos rubios pálidos que estaban amarrados en coletas, tenía unos hermosos ojos color ámbar y su cuerpo estaba enrollado en una toalla haciendo presión sobre sus pechos copa F-

\- Es verdad desde que llegaron las miramos muy confundidas -Dijo Kurenai mirando a la familia-

\- Lo que ocurre es que… Naruto no quiere socializar -Dijo Mikoto preocupada- El se niega a reunirse con sus compañeros y cuando sale de casa es para entrenar o cuando le pedimos un encargo de alguna tienda- Explicó algo preocupado la mujer de cabellos azules oscuros-

\- En cierto punto tienen razón, ese cachorro es muy extraño y miren que mi cachorra y yo siempre somos espiadas por mi propio cachorro -Explicó una mujer de cabellos castaños erizados que tenia unas marcas parecidas a colmillos debajo de sus ojos, los cuales tenían iris rasgada, mientras exponía su cuerpo sin la menor de las preocupaciones-

\- Bueno madre, Kiba es un pervertido, pero… quizás Namikaze-kun solo necesita que lo entendamos, quizás algo le molesta y por eso actúa así -Mencionó una linda castaña de ojos negros, cabello castaño claro atado en una coleta con dos mechones pasándose al lado de los ojos, labial rojo y unas marcas parecidas a colmillos rojos, esta joven estaba envuelta en una toalla blanca cubriendo su desnudes-

\- Bueno, en cierto punto, su hijo es un adolescente, es normal que se encierre en su habitación y no quiera salir de ahí pues quizás, tiene algo para entretenerse -Mencionó una chica de cabellos purpuras atados en una coleta alta, posee unos hermosos ojos marrones y esta chica estaba desnuda mostrando un cuerpo de diosa-

\- Oye, Naruto es un niño decente, Kushina y yo lo estuvimos criando desde que Mina-kun murió, el no seria capaz de espiarnos o leer libros de porquería -Sentenció Mikoto mirando a las presentes-

\- Pero es un hombre Mikoto, y un hombre en una casa llena de mujeres, seguramente le ha dado tentación y alguna vez las vio desnudas -Comentó la hermosa rubia-

\- Pero… Naru-chan no -Dijo Mikoto queriéndose negar a que su hijo fuera un sucio pervertido-

\- Bueno, quizás el no las espió, pero es como dice Tsunade-sama, es una casa llena de mujeres y el vivir en un lugar así puede crear cierta orientación diferente -Mencionó Kurenai para que Isae se molestara y fuera detenida por Kushina y su madre-

\- ¡REPITE ESO EN MI CARA! ¡NARUTO-KUN NO ES GAY! -Gritaba furiosa la hermosa Uchiha que forcejeaba por alcanzar a la Yuhi-

\- Perdóneme si las ofendí, pero es muy raro que un chico de su edad no se sienta atraído por el sexo femenino -Mencionó Kurenai dando su punto de vista-

\- Mi hijo no es gay, Naruto-kun es como Mina-kun, el solo esta esperando el llegar de su chica indicada… pero con semejantes prospectos dudo que una sea la elegida -Mencionó Kushina ofendiendo un poco a Lisara y a Mebuki-

\- Bueno, si lo que quieren es saber si el pequeño Foxy-kun es hombrecito o no, yo podría ayudarles, solo necesito unas sogas, un antifaz y lo hare amar el cuerpo femenino -Dijo Anko divertida mientras las demás le mandaban una mirada de muerte-

\- Le tocas un cabello a mi niño y te juro que te arrepientes -Amenazo Mikoto furiosa en solo pensar que su inocente hijo fuera ultrajado por alguien mayor-

\- Bueno, si quieren sacarse la duda entren a su habitación, les aseguro que ese cachorro tiene alguna revista para desahogarse y desesterarse, cuando vean el contenido resolverán sus dudas -Mencionó Tsume Inuzuka sirviéndose una copa de Sake-

\- ¿Entrar a su habitación? -Preguntó Kushina no muy segura- Eso, ¿Eso no seria acosarlo? -Preguntó la pelirroja con cierta preocupación en sus palabras-

\- Si quieren despejar sus dudas esa es la mejor opción -Mencionó Tsunade estando de acuerdo con las demás mientras Mikoto y Kushina entraban en un dilema moral-

\- Yo recomendaría que no lo hicieran, quizás lo mejor sea preguntarle a Naruto personalmente, por que se sentiría traicionado al sabes que husmearon en su habitación sin su permiso -Sentencio Isae dando otro punto a su favor-

\- Como madres deben ser cuidadosas con su elección y pienso que la mejor opción seria la de preguntarle directamente -Explicó Kurenai mientras otra chica de cabellos negros lacios y hermosos ojos negros estaba de acuerdo con sus palabras-

\- Bueno eso ya dependerá de ustedes, así que hagan lo que crean correcto y nos cuentan lo que sucedió -Mencionó Tsume disfrutando del agua caliente de las termas-

Ambas mujeres entraron en un dilema, podían preguntarle directamente o podían husmear en su habitación ¿Qué elegirán? Eso lo sabremos en el próximo episodio.

\- Qué buen chiste, yo, ¿Gay?… jajaja ya quiero ver sus caras cuando sepan lo que les tengo preparado a cada una -Dijo Naruto que se encontraba espiando a sus madres y las mujeres de las termas secretas-

Esta historia continuara…

Bueno esperamos que hayan disfrutado de este nuevo Fanfiction, no me queda mas que decirles buenas noches y que no olviden comentar.

 **¿MERECE REVIEWS?**


End file.
